The Kids Don't Stand A Chance
by arcadecat
Summary: Have you ever wondered what those characters in the background were like, what they did, who they are? Well this is a tribute to those guys we just don't know squat about. A story containing all (that's right) all ocs as they go through cross academy and see all that's happening in it through there eyes. Please read and if you do I hope you enjoy!


Hellooo! This is my first vampire knight story that I have been meaning to do for quite a while now and today I was finally just like "…y'know wat? I'm gonna do it…" and so here we are. As you had read in my summery this story is entirely oc… that's right, and you wanna know why? Because I felt like it! Also I always wondered what the backround vampires and day students did and thought they deserved their own story (yeah!). So here is the lighthearted romantic/comedy about the guys we just don't see much! Please, enjoy!

The Kids Don't Stand a Chance

Chapter 1: Blood with that Wine?

Before good things could ever come to an end they must have some sort of beginning, and for Tsukuda Haruo this beginning happened in a liquor store at 9 a.m. on a Sunday. A bright Sunday, so bright it felt like no dark corner in the world could hide from its rays. Sweat dripped from dark blood red colored hair, making the short flimsy spikes sag giving the illusion of bangs (but not too much). Red tired eyes that were underlined by shadowed loops screaming no sleep were covered by black Ray Bands. A scowl could be seen by the way his red brows furrowed and the deep crevasses his frown was making. Haruo was not happy, in the heat and light. He had found a part of the store that provided some darkness but barely enough to give any nice relief. Built strong but still lean, rounded out shoulders and a strong back, his body best resembled that of an Olympic swimmer. Sweat soaked the shirt under his leather jacket, which baked in the seething temperature. The store itself was a cross between a convenience store and a liquor store. All Haruo wanted at that moment after his long trip to get to this area was a pitcher of fresh spilt blood and a pack of cigarettes. Since he couldn't get the first (at least, not at the moment) he had to settle for just the second.

"Don't you think it's a little hot to be wearin' somthin' like that?" Haruo looked up and pushed his glasses forward to allow his eyes to peek out to get a better sight of the store clerk. He was old and clearly, maybe even more so than Haruo, cranky. His words were filled with bitterness and judgment making Haruo take dislike to the brooding hunchback (though it was only slightly hunch). "Keep it to yourself old man. Just get me a pack of Marlboro's." the angsty teen snapped back. To anybody around him though he looked far older than seventeen, which is why the clerk never questioned his age. Before any grumbles could slip from the lips of the balding older man the door of the store opened, welcoming a girl that seemed too young for the store. Haruo turned to see her, and was surprised by the shabby display. The girl was approximately 5'2 to 5'3 and was rather thin. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top, soccer shorts that were probably quite large when she was younger and with growth spurts grown small. Atop her head lay a straw fedora with a light pink rim with the same color and black adorning the band that wrapped around it. What shocked Haruo most about the girl though was her hair, or more specifically, its length. It was too long to be a pixie cut, but was far shorter than how most girls had their hair at this age. The longest were in the front and reached just above her upper lip, while the back was a little shorter than the tip of her nose. It was hard to notice though, for the hair itself was a clumped mess of dirty blond (It wasn't uncombed or unknotted, just tousled) that curled outward at the ends. Haruo took note of the fact that she could be quite beautiful when she gets older, with her teal eyes and full but sweet lips. What held her back now was the fact that she had still awkward qualities that she had yet to grow out of, making her look more goofy than gorgeous. She had lanky arms and legs filled with the bruises of youth, and her outfit suggested she felt quite comfortable in her own skin.

"whoo! It's really hot today!" She said in a friendly tone making gestures to express just how hot it is. After greeting the store clerk and even Haruo, who both just shrugged, she moved to the part of the store that held liquor. She skimmed the isles mumbling to herself before spotting what she wanted and quickly grabbing it. Haruo noticed it was wine, not just any wine though. It was the cheapest stuff in the store, a barely aged white wine. "Hello again" she chirped as she placed the bottle on the counter and leaned against it expectantly. "…may I see your I.D…" The clerk groaned and the girl started to get all excited like this was what she was waiting for and pulled out her I.D. which from where Haruo was standing still looked rather fake. The store clerk laughed, "Ha, sorry miss but this ain't gonna fool me. I've worked here long enough and even if I didn't I would still know this was a fake" then he said in a sarcastic tone "he, nice try though". The look of accomplishment quickly turned into worry but before it could look upset, the miss changed her face to that of anger. "Excuusee me?! Why don't you think this is real?! Are you- are you discriminating against me?! Just because I'm not Japanese, you think I'm a liar, a bad guy, A CRIMINAL! I could sue for this y'know. This is an outrage, DISCRIMINATION! I didn't even think that still existed! I'll sue, I'll sue because ohoho I AM old enough!" and she kept on dramatically ranting until the store clerk out of annoyance finally gave in. "Alright, alright just calm down! I don't need to deal with this this early in the morning, especially on a hot day like this! Just pay and leave already!" And the girl's face morphed back into cheerful happiness. "Really?-I mean good that's how it should be!... Thank you Mr. Old man!" and after paying she merrily walked to the door to leave.

"Just don't drive after drinkin' that stuff"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not old enough to drive-"

"JUST GET OUT!"

And with that the girl was out the door leaving the two on their own, putting the older man in an even crumbier mood and Haruo in a better. After watching that performance how could he not, it was quite entertaining. But the sudden uplift could only last for so long; the light was just too bright. Before he could reach his motorcycle which he had mistakenly parked rather far, weariness started to envelop him and he found himself at the tip of a dark alleyway leaning on one of the buildings, on the verge of passing out. He hadn't had blood in a while nor had a chance to get his hands on some blood tablets (though he absolutely hated them) which was finally starting to take its toll.

"Hey, are you alright man?" Haruo was surprised by the voice and turned to see it was the same girl grom the store. "Heeeyyyy, I know you~ You're the guy who was wearing the ridiculous amount of clothing at that store. You should really take that jacket, it isn't healthy" Haruo straightened his back against the wall to keep himself from looking weak and gave the girl a sly smirk. "Oh really, and I suppose it's healthy for a twelve year old to drink?"

"Heeyyy, I'm not twelve, I'm fifteen! Well, in two days I'll be sixteen though" and a proud smile adorned her face. The light shimmered off her neck though, and the hunger pangs came back to remind Haruo of what he needed. He clenched his teeth and held his body tight, "Damn, I'm so thirsty…" he moaned through his teeth as they painfully gritted against each other, canines elongating. Worried, the girl looked around her for something to offer and looked at the bag she was holding, "Um, I'm not sure if this'll help, but here" and she pulled out and presented to him the bottle she had just bought. "I'll let you have a couple a swigs" and she giggled because she had always wanted to say the word 'swig' and finally got to. As the girl opened the bottle with the bottle opener she asked Haruo for (and all tough guys have to have one at hand) a sudden idea crossed his mind.

"Hey, give me your hand" and confused she gave it to him anyway while the bottle lay in the other. Taking his index and his thumb he pinched the tip of her own index finger. Using his nails, he scissored his two fingers making a slight tear in her flesh. "Ow!" she yelped in surprise as Haruo took the bottle from her hand allowing her to grab her hand and put pressure on it, freaking out by the insane amounts of blood. For some strange reason, the tip of the finger has a tendency to bleed vigorously, and in only a couple of seconds the girl's hand would have been covered in blood if the following event didn't happen. "What the heck was that for-" but instead of getting an answer she was interrupted as Haruo took her hand again and made it so her finger faced downward over the bottle's mouth. The blood dripped quickly and crept down the inner sides of the bottle making fluid designs. As it entered the liquid it began to cloud it filling it with a bloody fog. The girl was absolutely dumfounded at this point, she really didn't know what to do. So she just stood there until Haruo was done and she watched as he put his thumb over the top of the bottle and swished the two substances together, darkening the once clear liquid. He noticed from her open mouthed expression that she had yet to notice the blood that was still oozing from its wound. Taking her hand and licking the sides he placed the finger in his mouth, savoring the blood as he ripped the bottom of his shirt and unwillingly took the finger out to wrap it with the cloth. Haruo may be a blood thirsty punk, but his was actually quite the gentleman. Taking a gulp of the bottle and a taste from her untainted blood he was feeling far better and smiled at the still quite shocked little lady before bidding fair well, "Thanks babe, see ya" and he walked off leaving her in the shade on her own.

When he was a couple of stores away she had managed to come to her senses and he heard her yell "WHAT THE HECK WAS DAT!?" though from the distance it sounded more like a forgotten echo and Haruo chuckled. Haruo took some more sips from the mixture and realized something. Though the blood was sweet it was far more of something else that was a refreshing surprise to Haruo. "…mmm tangy…" He said to himself as he continued drinking while reaching his bike. He wouldn't need to ride far though, he was at the town just before his destination, though getting there wasn't a pleasant victory. He could see the castle like buildings over the trees now after a couple of minutes of driving. He finally reached it, and the well-kept iron gates read in unrusted letters "Cross Academy".

First day after getting all set up Haruo walked the same path as the other night class students through the gates of the moon dormitory which would lead to the school. He wore the school jacket uniform but it was open and underneath it was his own t-shirt rather than the rest of the outfit. The fan girls squealed and chanted their compliments attempting to attract any night class boys to them, especially the ones at the front that were close to the pureblood in the midst of them (y'know the guys I'm talkin' about). While the prefects were preoccupied they had yet to notice and nor did Haruo, the shoe that flew through the air. It landed, and it landed hard. Smack right in the middle of the red head's face. "Heeyyy!" and Haruo dropped the shoe in even greater shock at the voice he just heard. Up ahead in the sea of girls was one rather short one hopping with one foot. He would see her, then he wouldn't, he would see her, then he wouldn't and this patterned continued as her head still struggled to peek over the other girls. Each time his feared suspicions were proven more and more right as the short hair bounced with the movement. "Heeeyy, you're the jerk who took my stuff!" And the fan girls surrounding her finally grew curious, especially the ones she was using as support for her one-foot hop. Suddenly Haruo was center stage, something that wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to coast through the year unnoticed; let the lead characters do the big business. And worst of all was this girl; the girl from that time would certainly cause suspicion. He watched in doom as she continued her bunny act, asking if she could have her shoe back. Doom, that's what it was. All good things have a beginning, but unfortunately for Haruo, this one wouldn't have an ending.

What did you guys think? I'm not sure if it's against the rules or not making the all the main characters ocs but I felt like it needed to be done. The name of our main heroine will be given next chapter and so will the other characters. Oh and yes, if you noticed the name of my story is the name of a vampire weekend song because it was ironic and I thought it fit my story. I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
